Is Everything the Way We Though it was?
by kevjumbaphan
Summary: Juliet Mason wants to be a CIA operative like her sister. Will she endure the pain and betrayal or will she bail and leave it all behind just to be scarred for life? Please read the whole thing and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1School Issues

* * *

**Hey everyone this is the only story that I haven't made SAPPY or CHEESY at least I think that. But if you have any concerns just tell me because I think I own the whole story I mean I completely made it up but if you think there is something wrong please tell me! But before I sign off I would like to thank ALLY for making the Gallagher Girl series possible! THANKS ALLY! Okay ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

All right I'll admit it. Ever since I was a I was a kid and my sister, Victoria got recruited to the CIA, I always wanted to be a spy. And now here I am in the sixth grade in a normal day to day basis middle school. Honestly I am very, I mean VERY disappointed. I mean in first grade I learned the whole theory of nanotechnology in a month, in the second grade I could take a part a gun and put it back together blindfolded and without it exploding gunpowder in your face (when I did that my brother was so jealous that he tried to do it with his "Machoness" as he said but then next thing you know he has black all over his face…not a good picture if you know what I mean). By the third grade I could recite every state and country capitol under five minutes (most people would be impressed but that was the worst time of the timed tests I gave myself, yes MYSELF!). So yeah I have a lot of potential but you know those movies where a guy who is from the CIA just comes and says, "I need to see _____" and BAM! You just become a spy…. NO WAY! It takes a lot of time! Seriously! I mean when I was in fifth grade we had a fire, and instead of running like every other kid in the room I got a rope tied it to a metal pipe and repelled my self down there and everyone was freaked out when I didn't show up until I walked through the front door after the fire and said, "Hey! You wimps don't know that, that was way easier than running down the stairs? I was waiting five minutes until everyone was out!" Yes I did say that! I'm not even kidding! So here I am back at sixth grade waiting for the bell to ring…. Just to tell you, you will need to know that I am a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Kung Fu, etc. you get what I mean…just so you know. You will need to know. Okay back to the story. So waiting and waiting and waiting even more! Then all of a sudden I hear a BANG! I swear that was a gunshot (because I have perfect aim on one). So what did I do? Instead of ducking like every other kid did I ran across the hall with my bamboo pistol that never rang up the systems because it's wood. The teacher…no the principal would have had me expelled but I mean who else was licensed…other than me of course. So I held it up to the exact place where the gunshot had been, and I knew because of all the intense training I did by myself because everyone else in my family thought I was crazy.

"Freeze." I said very calmly but I mean he could shoot that thing again!

He laughed so hard he almost fell. Well I don't really mind because I'm a sixth grader who is so "very" terrifying.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?" I shot a half and inch above his head. That got his attention for sure.

"I'm sorry mister but you are on private property, with might I add an unauthorized gun. Now you can turn yourself in by putting down your weapon and coming over here so I can call the police or I incapacitate you and you are sent to the police either in an ambulance or a cruiser take your pick,"

Now he looked scared, good. But then that's when I noticed that his gaze went behind me and I knew at that point he wasn't alone…but no problem I just kicked the guy at the right place without even looking which surprised the both of them.

"I will say this once again. You either turn yourself in or you get turned in with or without medical attention. I am not promising it for this partner of yours,"

"Well missy then how are you going to get all the way up here and shoot me I'm on the stairs. Should've figured this out when you were waiting for the bell,"

"Oh I can."

I just took out my rope. Tied a hook onto it, hooked it onto the water pipe and reeled myself up, and this guy did not want to know what my lipstick did to your eyes (let's just say I tweaked it up a bit).

"How in the he—"

But he didn't finish because well I knew in the line of fire when a guy is distracted just use a tranquilizer dart, which I had instead of a second bullet. I let myself down easy careful not to scuff the floors (Mr. Janitor did not like the floors scuffed after a good polishing). Then all the kids got up while I called nine-one-one and swarmed around me while I was explaining the situation to the lady on the phone. I myself who taught myself to hear every conversation heard,

"Did you see Juliet?" or "How does she have a gun? I'm kind of scared of her now" or "That was the most terrifying thing in my life" or "That was awesome!" Which was what almost all the boys said. Then I noticed that a boy, one boy was the quietest. But the thing was I didn't think he went to this school because well, I haven't seen him before. He just walked down the stairs and said to me, "Thanks." And walked off right when I clicked off the phone. I was surprised that was the first nice thing I've ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2Family Reunion

* * *

**Hey you guys! Second chapter came out pretty quickly because I already wrote it and I didn't want you guys to be waiting too long so here it is! i hope that you like it. I know my chapters are short now but they get bigger in the story! So just hold on! Before I sign off I would once again thank Ally for writing her Gallagher Girl series books! Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Two

So yeah the whole public school thing was kind of on the news that day. The only reason I didn't go to Juve was because I actually saved our school from these psychos, yeah I know not the best bargain but who else had made a gun entirely out of wood? I mean bamboo is freakin strong material! Yes I did make this myself thank you very much. If you don't believe me then go back to chapter one! Anyway. So yeah later on I was waiting in the police station waiting for my mom or dad or brother to pick me up. But as usual I had to walk home because of course they never came. They never do. They think I'm weird for wanting to be like my sister (she got recruited to the CIA after her IQ was well over two hundred).

While I was walking I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, and with all the black belts, well I better know how to flip someone. So I shifted my weight and easily flipped them (whoever it was) over. When I saw the dark figure, I saw not terror, surprise, or even shock in those eyes. I saw the look of when someone is impressed. That's when I noticed that only one girl could have the same reddish hair I had, the brown eyes, the same exact nose, and the same exact same sense of style…spy wear…

"Whoa! You got better than before squirt!"

"Victoria!"

Victoria was my sister who got recruited to the CIA. She is the best and my idol basically. I missed her so much I was speechless. Actually I was really happy, but you know I thought it was some weirdo who just happened to underestimate a girl.

"Hey squirt! Your trusty sis is here to come to the rescue!" She must've read my blank expression because she continued, "Oh well I heard about the fiasco at school. Good job with the gun!" I'm sorry most sisters would be like, "What the hell?" or "What were you thinking?" or "You're really scaring me now." But no my sister said, "Good Job!" Now that was the right response from a sister who went to the CIA at age ten and just came to visit her sister when her little sister was in sixth grade and she should be in freshman year.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well with the whole thing about the gun and stuff the teachers and the principal are kind of scared of you now and they really don't want you back…sorry to break to ya but you brought a gun hidden for three years I mean I'm actually impressed but they aren't so your going to a new school."

"What school?" I asked more suspiciously than scared or sad.

"It's called ISA Prep."

"What is that International Secret Agents Prep?" I asked laughing, but then the really serious look on her face made me stop and I said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, squirt you're going to a school that I went to when I was in third grade. The school where only THE best get into."

"Oh crap."

"You got that right…I'm kidding of course. It's not a bad thing, over at ISA."

"Okay," I said halfheartedly.

"Hey why are you here alone anyways? Isn't Zach or mom or dad going to get you?"

"Things have changed Victoria. Ever since you got sent off and I wanted to be exactly like you they acted like I was a piece of trash. I mean I have to do everything myself. We're not the happy little family anymore where the daughters are very bright. This is now the family that thinks their daughters are the mistake of their lives because they have and abnormally big brain capacity than anyone ever known."

"Are you serious?" I nodded, "Oh my God."

Pros and Cons of having and agent sis:

Pro: She can teach you things that no other sister can

Con: Your parents think you're a mistake

Pro: you get to go to the same school as her

Con: You will miss your family even though they won't miss you (which is pretty sad)

Pro: You get to go after your dream

When we got home everyone got quiet. That's when my sister realized that she would not be getting a welcome home party.

"Um…Hi honey nice to have you back." My mom said that so unemotionally that it almost made Victoria cry and Victoria never cries…not until now.

"Hi mom. Did you miss me?"

"Of course. Jim why don't you say hi?"

My dad grunted in denial. This was really sad. I mean this is what will happen to me if I go to ISA. But what did it matter? They treat me like this anyway. That's when Zach came in and he had his mouth wide open like a door in the mind.

"Hey Zach…wow you've grown. I can't call you a midget anymore!"

"Um…uh…" He shot me a look like it was my fault that she came out of nowhere. Like I called her and said, "Hey let's freak the family out and you visit them!" I didn't do that because it would just tear them apart even more. I knew that if I go to ISA that it would be worse but they are already drifted out of my life except for Zach…rarely.

"Mom um…I'm hungry do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh sorry sweetie we just ate the last of the pie, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sorry. I have to take Juliet to school."

"Sweetie she walks."

"No I mean to my school. She's starting tomorrow." My eyes lit up but then Zach gave me a death stare and I acted if I was scared which I kind of was but at the same time annoyed.

"Honey she can't just leave her public school,"

"Mom after today they really don't want her back,"

"But she's only in the sixth grade,"

"I was only ten. Come on mom this is what she was born to do! Look at me a girl in her freshman year and I'm already being deployed in operations because of my progress! This is the same thing you said when he came too! I mean come on! You didn't even pick Juliet from the police station when she saved everyone in her school from a potential none the less could have been very violent robbery and you treat her like trash."

"Honey we were busy—,"

"Excuses! Zach has a license! Why couldn't he come? You know what? I'm taking her no matter what because the government pays the whole tuition anyway so you don't have to spend a penny. You can just forget the whole thing ever happened and forget that Juliet and I are your children and pretend that Zach is an only child. I haven't gotten a single letter, birthday or Christmas cards, or presents since I was ten! Do you know what that does to a kid? Every year since the third grade every girl was getting presents for her birthday and for Christmas, and I end up every year sitting in the common room saying, "wow you sure are lucky" or "That's awesome!" Until Juliet finally learned the school address by hacking into the firewalls was she able to give me presents with her own money!"

"Honey calm down—"

"No." The way she said it was so unemotional that I got scared. Whenever Victoria got that way that means either she is really disappointed or she is about to kill you. That made everyone shut up for one freaking second.

"Mom, dad, and Zach. I am going no matter what. I don't care if you disown me, or whatever. I already have more than your money in your life savings working for my own ass to take care of myself. You still treat Zach as if he's a kid yet he is older than me and I am more mature. When I found out that Victoria wasn't getting any presents I was scared. I know what that does to a kid. I know a kid like that…it's me mom. After you found out that I am capable of doing this you stopped giving me attention that I needed." Zach looked like he got socked in the face, mom was close to tears, and dad finally looked up from the _LA Times_ he pretended to read this whole time.

"This is goodbye to all of you." That's when Victoria and I went upstairs together. Knowing full well of what we just said…and I will not lie, it was the cold hard truth.


	3. Chapter 3 Entrance Exam

* * *

**Hey you guys! This is a new chapter. First of all I do own the whole story I actually thought of it on the spot so please if there is something wrong please tell me! Also I would like to thank ALLY for making the GG series! Second if you read the first two chapters then you know that this story is completely different from the books! Well that is because the only reason I put it in this category was because I got INSPIRED by the books note the INSPIRED part please! So don't go asking me questions of how it goes together because I just told you! Now I also have a system. Whenever i finish a chapter in my story I will add a new one on here so that I don't run out, because I have been writing this all summer long so that is the answer to that! If you have any problems to that then ask me please! ENJOY! Oh and if there is repitition in this chapter sorry the computer wouldn't edit it so yeah. Also as you can see the chapters are pretty short. Sorry about that but in the story that isn't out yet the chapters are getting WAY longer the farther it goes so don't worry!  


* * *

**

Chapter Three

While we were walking upstairs Victoria was furious. I could see the fire in her eyes and I could almost she the steam coming out of her ears (not literally but you know what I mean).

"I can't believe this! They leave you alone in the streets even though I know fully well that you can beat someone's ass twice as big as yours but seriously!"

"Well we both know the feeling. That is what I had to deal with when you were gone. It was like the last piece of the puzzle was missing. The very important one that lead you to the whole meaning of the picture."

"Well let's pack and rappel down the window." I smiled.

"Awesome."

Victoria said that I didn't need much since we were going to wear uniforms. So I just took my best clothes but I could've probably fit all my clothes some way or another. I took my toothbrush, face towel, all my hair products, skin products (yes I do have zits while I am only twelve), and my very comfy pillow.

"Ready squirt?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's rappel down that window." Right then I heard my mom, dad, and Zach coming down the hall…fast.

"And let's do it fast."

We both edged over the window and rappelled down the window with a lot of experience in our veins. The next thing I heard was something crashing. It was probably all of my snow globes on the wood floor. But what did they care? They would probably never see me again. Heck they would probably make that into some retarded craft room or something! So I never even looked back. I was just glad to be out of there. You know those movies where a character has nothing to lose except the only thing they called "Family"? Yeah well I felt like that. I mean I'm not so vulnerable that if Victoria dies or something I will just kill myself or be depressed for the rest of my life and all. But I would really, really, REALLY miss her. So yeah without a single look back we ran as fast as we can…which is pretty fast (captain of the track team thank you very much!). Anyway we made it to the bus station. But when I sat down on the bench Victoria went up to the pole, which I thought was weird, but when your sister is in the CIA it really doesn't surprise you. She punched in a set of numbers into a pad I swear wasn't there the second before. Then she said, "Cover your ears squirt the chopper is coming soon."

Now usually what a big sister says to a little sister that helped her run away with her would say, "Don't worry it's a new start!" or "We are going separate ways." or "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do even if mom, dad, and Zach are treating you like trash they're your family." But no my sister said, "Cover your ears the chopper is coming soon." Which I thought was cool but to a normal teenage girl that was out of the freaking ordinary.

Right when she said that a chopper came into view. Black, sleek, and new technology that normal people don't know about until they accidentally find out…typical. Yes it is typical to me. If you think not then read the first two chapters again…yeah I didn't think so. As it came down I covered my ears. These things may be new but damn they are loud! Victoria got in easily, not a surprise. Then I almost stumbled into the pilot…not a surprise either putting it that I know all about choppers but I haven't actually been in one. Yes I credit the irony thank you very much.

"Hey Vickie! Nice night for flyin' ay?" the pilot I later on found out called Jerry chimed in.

"Shut up Jerry I hate being called that! I may be a very high level agent but I'm only in the ninth grade. I'm still a girl."

"Okay, okay. Sorry so ISA?"

"You bet'cha. Now we need to get there fast we're burning time." I looked at her confused and she just said through her eyes, "Well I couldn't say daylight!" and of course she was right.

When we landed on the helipad on the driveway I didn't even know that ISA had a helipad in the driveway. Victoria stepped out expertly and I, again, stumbled. The school was gigantic. It looked like a castle in Ireland in the middle of Washington. The cobblestone driveway looked like a century old compared to the helipad. At ten o' clock at night it looks like those haunted castles in the movies but the every single window was lit up with modern lamps and you can hear girls laughing and telling what happened that day. I wish I had friends like that. Everyone thought that I was a smart aleck, even the nerds! Now when that happens we're in trouble. But here every girl might be a girl but a lethal extremely smart girl, which I personally liked. Number of towers: four. Number of video surveillance: thirty-four. Number of gates: three (The main ones. There is bound to be secret passageways). Number of students: two thousand-three hundred-eighty four GIRL students. No boys what so ever. YES! I actually felt nervous, scared, and a little confused all at the same time.

The headmaster (which was a girl duh!) came out of the front humongous double doors and greeted both my sister and myself. I was nervous, excited, and grateful all at the same time.

"Hello Victoria. Guess you have accomplished our little mission."

"You got it Gretchen—sorry Ms. Macintyre"

"That's fine," she turned her gaze at me, "and you must be Juliet Mason?"

"The one and only here in the flesh."

She laughed but it didn't sound like a forced laugh regular principals gave you it was more…. genuine.

"Yes I have heard about you from your sister. You are very talented, smuggle a bamboo gun without setting off any alarms what so ever, and saves her school at the sixth grade. That is a gift. I guess that runs in the family, huh Victoria?"

"Only the new generation of women. The males are well… overestimated." I couldn't help smiling at that because it was so true. I mean no offense to Zach but he was a real wuss when it came to sparring with either Victoria or me. Ms. Macintyre started laughing again. I mean it was a good joke but more of an inside joke and she seemed to get it. It felt pretty nice, to have a women the same age of your mother acting so much different than your mother. Joy was welling inside me (that's emotion number four), then honor to be here in front of a well rounded living legend and having a really good laugh (number five).

"Well let's head up? We need to get over to the basics. Jerry you can descend now."

"Wha…" I turned around right in time to see Jerry giving a thumbs up and descending into, the now that I know fake, cobble stone road. I was so amazed that Victoria started laughing, like when you get a surprise party and you're so surprised that your friends laugh at you with joy, but the good way not the taunting way. Victoria had to jerk me away from looking at the exact same spot where Jerry descended. Holy Crap! That I have got to say was very impressive, I mean I really thought the cobblestone was real. Wow…all I have to say is wow. The way you envision it is the least of my problems. I really don't care.

As we walked up the stairs and through the winding corridors which I already memorized the detour to Ms. Macintyre's office (I'm scary like that); she gave me a tour.

"…And here is the library, the science lab coming up, and the covert operations class rooms. I will need to mention that there are three, two that are restricted until your sophomore year. Please Juliet try not to make your way in you will just get deployed in an operation way to hard for your level…unless well you skip three or four years of school. Which has never been accomplished."

"Oh okay. I follow rules even if there are loop holes."

She looked encouragingly at Victoria who looked my way with happiness. I was happy too. I was going to the same school as my role model. I mean my sister and I have the strongest relationship. So I just smiled back and she gave me a wink.

"Here is my office," it seemed like she opened a door to a time machine. The room was filled with nothing but shelves of books and plaques from the CIA, NSA, etc. But other than all of the high tech gadgets around the whole school this was the only room that looked like it wasn't broken down to a modern room. The walls were made of bricks and the desk was oak (I could tell), and in the back behind her desk was a dagger…a very old and obviously important dagger. There were also two brown, leather chairs (you know the ones you see in the movies?). I walked in when Victoria said, "Yes I know it's amazing to be in a principal's office. Now let's go." I thought I rolled my eyes but I guess not because she didn't react to it, and I was looking right at her. When I walked in, out of the blue the door closed behind me. "What the—" I turn around and there's this guy that's, I don't know, around his twenties. He was tall with slightly tan skin. He also had brown eyes, and that crooked smile said something to me like, "get ready" or something. So I got confused…is he a teacher? All of a sudden he throws a knife at me! So I reached the thing that was the closest… and inch thick book. I put it right in my face and the tip of the knife barely touched my nose. "What the freaking hell was that for?"

He obviously ignored me because he just started talking to Ms. Macintyre.

"Impressive. I see why you chose her Gretchen."

"Hello? I'm still here you know?" I asked with as much anger in my voice to show him I was angry. He ignored me again and ran over and pinned my arm to my back. I just bent over flipping him to the floor. Jeez this guy was started to really piss me off. I mean I hate being ignored unless I have to be, yeah a real gentleman.

"Ouch. That really hurt." He said rubbing his head.

"Yeah it better have,"

"Gretchen how old is she?"

"Sixth grade. Now. Can you tell me what this is for?" I said holding up the book. He chuckled. Oh yeah that's a great answer.

"Your entrance exam."

"What?"

"You made it in,"

"Yeah obviously,"

"Hey squirt you might want to watch your mouth. He's our Covert Operations teacher. Mr. Smith."

"Yeah but you know how much I hate being ignored," She patted my back and said, "I know but hang in there, okay?"

"Yeah okay." Was really all I could say, she may be a freshman but she still is my sister when it comes to family. "So. What now? I mean I come all the way here with barely anything. So let's get on with it."

"Now that's the little sister I love," she said smiling. I smiled back. Mr. Smith walked over to Ms. Macintyre and whispered something to her. But I couldn't hear…oh well. Some things aren't meant to be heard in the spy world. Then Ms. Macintyre faced me and I dragged myself from my thoughts. "Well Mr. Smith and I have decided that until I can get a room for you, you will be staying with your sister's roommates. Don't worry they are very welcoming."

"Okay." I was just glad to be with Victoria. She is like my best friend but in the sister world. But then I just noticed that I didn't have my bags. Ms. Macintyre must've read my mind because right after I realized that she pushed a button on her desk and a compartment opened and there were my bags. Amazing. I must find the schematics of this thing. I almost started to look amazed then I got used to it then I just got my regular emotion back. "Victoria's room is number 305."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4New Surprises At Every Corner

* * *

**Hey Here's another Chapter! Hope you like it! I had this a lot longer so yeah! I would love to thank ALLY CARTER for the GG Series inspiring me to write this story! THANKS!

* * *

**

Chapter four

When you walk in a dorm full of girls you usually see posters of bands, athletes, models, and so on. You would usually find CDs of their favorite rock bands or pop singers. Last but not least you would usually find yourself talking to girls that can't live away from gossip. Well that was almost the case of my sister's dorm. Please notice the fact of the almost.

When I walked into Victoria's dorm there were three other girls. One was tall with blonde hair and fair skin. The other one had a copper skin to go with her dark brown hair. The last one had in the middle of tan and white skin but had orangey hair, and she looked Asian…Korean maybe? Anyway they were about as tall as Victoria, five to six feet. That is very tall if you don't know (but I think you do). "Hey Tori! What took you so long to come back from Cove Ops?"

"Sorry Ms. Macintyre and Mr. Smith had some other plans," she gestured towards me and I took a step forward to show them that it was me who was taking Victoria's plans, "this is my sister Juliet."

The girl with dark brown hair turned her gaze on me the fastest and said, "Wow Juliet. That's a really pretty name. You know like Romeo and Juliet?" they all looked at her with the eye rolling as a joke, "Oh come on! Anyway. My name is Brianne."

"Yes Bri we all know that you LOVE Shakespeare," this time it was the Korean girl, "Hi Juliet I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Chung," She shook my hand without a second thought. Then there was a quiet one that didn't talk at all tonight. It was the first one I noticed. The blonde. She noticed I was looking (more like staring but whatever) and walked over to me. She held out a hand and said, " Name's Jackie," I shook her hand and said, "Juliet…um please don't mind me asking but are you reading world history?" She looked over to her bed where she left her book and continued, "How did you know? You didn't even look at the book before you talked to me."

"Do you really think that?"

She looked puzzled then Victoria chimed in, "Well Juliet is going to crash till the find her a seventh grade room and sh—,"

"Wait. Victoria… um not to be rude or anything but I thought that I was in the sixth grade the last time I noticed,"

" Well usually we only accept starting from seventh grade but you are an exception. You are…well self-propelling and that's what got you here. As I was saying she might crash but she's still eating lunch with the seventh graders and going to class with them."

"Wait Victoria, but Ms. Macintyre said that there were no more rooms available…so how's she going to get room for Juliet? I bet Bri and Jackie have the same question." And as queue they just noticed the fact and started nodding. But it wasn't the kind where they are just doing it to agree for the sake of it but because they really were curious…then I got curious.

That night we arranged everything. They apparently have air mattresses for sleepovers or study dates. So they inflated one up and that was going to be my bed until they find a room. It was amazingly comfortable not at all weird. I just laid my things out at the foot of it (wherever that was) and just laid down. Then all of a sudden Brianne and Jennifer started asking questions and when I started to answer them even Victoria and Jackie were interested. Jennifer was the one who started the chaos.

"So in your public school were there any cute guys you liked?"

I shrugged and just said, "Well I wasn't into guys…but…" I trailed off unintentionally and Brianne just said, "But WHAT?"

"Huh?" I was in my own thoughts I wasn't thinking I was saying my thoughts out loud, "Well see after the whole day of chaos at my school with the guy who almost shot a lot of people in my school and me having a stealth gun a --,"

"WHAT?" they all said unison,

"Well yeah totally made of bamboo. Not even kidding had for about two years. Never thought I had to use it today…anyway after all that a boy came up and said 'thanks', but see I think I saw him but not in the school. I know he wasn't in the school files…trust me I hack in there all the time --,"

"Wow Bri. She's totally ISA material. You don't get raw kids like that anymore,"

"ANYWAY! I thought it was a bittersweet moment you know? Like I had an idea but then I didn't and I hate that feeling!" They just looked at me, then at each other. Then they scooted away from my mattress to whisper to each other. Even Jackie was getting into the situation. They talked and talked and talked….it was a long talk let's just put it at that. So I fell asleep bored from not talking and that they were just talking to each other.

I was in a weird world. You know like the ones in like Mario. Anyway the first thing I thought was, _Am I dead? Wait why would I be dead? The guy didn't shoot me right? I thought I shot him then Victoria…but that could've been a dream… A dream! Duh I was in a dream…okay keep it moving! _So it did. I was at a school. No idea what school not ISA and not the public school I went to (Already forgot the name of that school…oh well). Anyway I was walking in the hallways and then I saw him again. The one who said 'thanks' at the public school before the cops picked me up. He was tall, around five foot eight with tan skin to go with the brown ruffled hair. But this time he wasn't in the public school I went to before. It was the prep academy I was attending right now, and he was trying to breach security? _Weird why would he be here breaching secur--_. I was thinking this right before the girls shook me awake.

"Hey we were talking to you, you know. You fell asleep!"

"Huh…? Oh sorry Jennifer. Um…is someone breaching the security of the school like hacking the files?"

They all looked at me like I just memorized pi (which is IMPOSSIBLE with me just so we're clear).

"Um…well today we had a code red because our files almost got decrypted. But Jack over here"—She gestured toward Jackie which raised her hand like attendance in a classroom—"cleared it all up. How did you know that?"

"Well while you guys were whispering in a group I kind of dozed off and started dreaming about the guy at the public school and he was breaching security, but I just thought it was a dream. But now…"

"Wow. This guy was seen in two places…hmm. Hey Bri! What do you think?"

Brianne was brushing her teeth, which was why she sounded so weird when she was talking…but not bad enough that we couldn't understand at all, "Hmm…I really don't know about this shtuff but I shink that he wanted to be notished and all but what do I know? All I know is that he breashed security,"

"You're probably right. If you see him again just tell us okay Julie?"

"Uh…yeah sure. Now can I go to sleep now?"

"Oh yeah sure Tori turn off the lights!"

"Ow! I'm right here! Okay!"

"Oh…you were? Sorry."

"Mm hmm. If I had a penny every time I heard that I would be rich,"

Jennifer grinned. I guess the sarcasm didn't hurt her at all. After the lights were turned off I just lied down on my mattress and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep for a while until I got really tired and went to sleep.

The next morning the loudest alarm clock I have ever heard went off. I think I screamed at the sound actually. It scared me half to death. "What the hell?"

"Sorry that's Jackie's. She needs the loudest among the loudest of alarm clocks to wake up."

"Yeah I can tell Jennifer and my sister are obviously awake but Jackie is still asleep! How is that possible?!"

"I don't know Julie but that's just the way the world is," she said smiling, "We can't really do anything about it."

"You've got that freaking right."

After Jackie finally woke up and turned off the alarm we headed down stairs for breakfast. I had to sit at the seventh grade table, which was awkward because I came in with a group of freshmen. All I could hear is gossip. Geez don't they have lives to live? All I heard was, "Hey did you hear that…" or "Oh my God I can't believe…" But I guess that's because I'm in sixth – technically – and they were in the seventh grade and I haven't been up to that level yet, but I really don't care about what other kids do. I mean really what is the fun of ruining other people's lives? I am telling you it is annoying.

When I sat down every girl looked at me. "What?" They all blinked and I could see what their reaction was it was, "Did she just say that?" written all over their faces. "Is there a problem with me sitting here? I'm technically a seventh grader so you can get back to your gossip," and I made a hand motion to shoo them away like flies. They all blinked again with the same exact expression. Then a girl that was about two inches taller and a bit prettier than me came up and said, "Hey new girl, who gave you the right to talk to us that way?"

"Uh…let me check um…oh right since the day I was born!" dripping every ounce of sarcasm into my voice.

"Yeah well here at ISA you can't talk to me that way,"

"And why is that? Just because I skipped a grade, just because I'm a year younger, or just because you want to feel better about yourself by insulting me?"

She had a look of, "Huh?" and I almost laughed. Apparently all she can do is talk the talk and definitely not walk the walk. So I turned away and she grabbed my ponytail and jerked me back. Fortunately Zach did this to me all the time so it didn't hurt. I just saw Victoria stand up and I gave her a look that said, "I'm fine. Relax I got it under control" then she swung me around and I lost my balance and fell on the floor. The other seventh graders were laughing at me. Okay my turn. If you want advice on fighting…never throw the first punch, slap, kick, hair pulling, etc. then you win. So I threw a punch. Hard. She staggered surprised that this little midget can throw a punch. Well smart one, I CAN! She tried to punch me but I easily ducked. Then I slightly kicked her behind the knee and she crumpled like a house of cards. "If you want to pick on me again," I said with every ounce of anger in my voice, "then next time, think it through and weigh your options." I walked away and put my tray on the "Done With" pile. I barely even touched my food but I'll survive. I was walking down the hallway, reading, when I ran into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"No, it's my fault I was on the phone. What guy is on the phone when he runs into a girl,"

I laughed then it hit me, _Wait. What GUY? I thought this was a girls' only school. There's a guy?_ I stopped laughing.

"Uh…I thought this was a girls school,"

"Oh they didn't tell you? I guess you skipped out before announcements,"

"Oh okay then I'll just walk back where I came from,"

I turned around when he caught me. I was going to be late and I already had an almost fight with a girl a year older and two times bigger.

"Um…if you haven't noticed I'll be late for the announcements,"

"Oh… uh yeah I know it's just that um…never mind,"

I gave him a look that said, "Can I go now?" I kind of felt bad after words but I was going to be late and I will not be late on the first day of my new school.

When I walked in every girl looked at me like, "I can't believe she just did that," but I really didn't care it's their fault for underestimating me…duh. I sat down at the edge. The girl tried to shove me off but I just shoved her twice as hard pushing three other girls with her and they got mad at _her_, for shoving me. Well they should be. Then Ms. MacIntyre cleared her throat and every girl looked at her. Then I thought: _Here goes the moment of truth. I hope that guy was right or I'll strangle him then turn him in to the front office._ Then she started talking, "Welcome again to a wonderful morning ladies. Now I have some interesting news. There has been a…change in your schedule today. If you haven't already met them then here they are. The gentlemen from Blackbird Academy." Then went all the serenity of the room. All you hear now are excited whispers. Oh God. This is useless they're just guys give them some elbowroom for goodness sakes. Then the humungous double doors opened and there were at least a dozen guys obviously more. They all walked in such orderly manner I was wondering if they got recruited to the army or something! But they weren't. Then -- who I think was the headmaster -- started walking in the room. He was a really tall, like not even funny tall. He had really dark skin. I think he was Philipino? Anyway I think that the way he was walking if he walked down the street you would think he was a drill sergeant or something. Then next to him was the guy I ran into. Then the guy looked at me and smiled, I gave him a look like, "What?" but he just smiled and shook his head playfully. I looked at Tori and she just gave me a shrug. Apparently she didn't know about this set up either. Jeez great I just got recruited to a new school and now another school is being set up here? Wow the luck just _loves_ me. Then Ms. Macintyre started talking again, "Welcome gentlemen of Blackbird Academy. Now ladies I would like to introduce the headmaster of this fine academy, Mr. Martinez." We all clapped just out of courtesy. "Yes. Thank you Ms. Macintyre. Well as you all know by now the men of our fine academy just don't make field trips to different schools especially this kind. Now we came here because Ms. Macintyre and I have decided to see how these two different schools will interact. So we will be staying for this whole year." Now that was a shocker. All the girls started talking…but I kind of already knew they were going to stay. I mean they just come here just to say hi? No, of course not.

After breakfast I looked at me schedule. Hmm…first I had Secret Surveillance Through the Ages. Then Cove Ops, then Extreme Chemistry—which probably was chemistry in PHD version, then lunch yum, then P&E. I wonder what the "&" is for…I guess I have to find out. I turned the corner and he was there again the guy from the morning. "Hey. Aren't you going to the same classes as the other girls?" He turned around and he looked like he just saw a ghost, "What?"

"Oh. Nothing you just surprised me," I gave him a look,

"Yeah okay but I thought you had classes. We are in a school you know?"

He laughed. Wow the first guy who actually got the sarcasm. That was nice, "Hello? Earth to…"

"Jason,"

"Well that little insult meant nothing without the name. How retarded of me. Now I will be late to class. Where you go however I really don't care," I walked away. Then I started humming or singing in my head, _um deed um deed um deed um dee---_ Jason caught me by the arm, "May I ask you what's your problem? Does someone need help with the bathroom?" I said with a lot of sarcasm. I didn't mean to but I mean it's just me.

"Uh…no but I do need help going to room 6."

"Oh then follow me I'm going there right now."

I walked down the corridors like I was a pro and was going to this school for years. But I didn't. It was really quiet while we walked through the halls. I really don't mind it but apparently Jason did.

"Um…so how long have you been going to this school?"

"Huh? Oh since yesterday."

His eyebrows went up,

"Yeah really long story. Let's just say that my school doesn't have much gratitude for what I did, and it was a damn good thing I did too,"

"Really? What happened?"

"Uh…this guy that was trying to rob my school started to shoot around so that people would get scared. I didn't incapacitated both him and his partner _without_ lethally using my gun."

"How did you get your gun through public school safety?"

"It was bamboo. Made it all myself."

He looked surprised and started to have a gleam in his eye, "What?"

"My school has been trying to figure that out since I was in fifth grade. How did you find out?"

"Uh…a lot of time one my hands?"


	5. Chapter 5 Weird Beginings

* * *

**Hey here's another chapter of my ongoing story. I'm really sorry about the long update. I'm really busy with school now so yeah. But I'm going to still send out those chapters! I would like to thank ALLY CARTER for writing GG series without that I would have never thought of this story! Thanks! Please review. I would love to hear your comments of the story!**

* * *

Chapter Five

When we got to the classroom every seventh grade girl looked at Jason and me. He turned to me and with a look like, "are we late or are we just the center of attention?" but I just kept walking to the only two seats that were left with the, "does it look like I care?" look. Which was true because I really didn't care. These seventh graders had nothing else to do but get mad at the new girl. Very mature. Then the teacher came in.

"Good morning students,"

"Good morning Ms. Patterson," everyone except Jason and myself said in unison. Kind of weird coming from a public school where texting in class was no biggie but now it looks like you would get expelled if you text. Okay her name was Ms. Patterson. Check. "Now Ms. Mason I accept the fact that you are well aware that you are quite behind?"

"Actually Ms. Patterson I read the books yesterday. If you're worried about someone or people it would be the rest of the class," Her eyebrows shot up and every single girl was glaring at me. Screw them it's not my fault they are lazy. I just smiled and said, "Impressive Ms. Mason. Now I expect that all you girls take this example and take it with you here on out. Now today we will be starting with the nineteen fifties…." I tuned her out because when I said that I wasn't kidding I knew more than all of the girls combined. So I really didn't need to know this. Jason just looked at me and I whispered, "What?"

"Are you serious?" he whispered back,

"Serious about what?"

"The teacher worrying about the rest instead of you?"

"No offense, but I know more than any of these girls in the room. I can list every style of surveillance that they used in the fifties not that hard."

"Wow. Smart much."

"Get used to it."

I walked to lunch and Tori caught up with me. "Hey squirt. How was your first day so far?"

"Okay I guess. I mean I know more than these girls in a day. All they care about is the next rumor or the next fall line."

"I know I know but—,"

Then she stopped talking in mid sentence, "But what?"

"Who's that?" She pointed at a tall figure walking towards me. Oh great this guy has some timing. "Uh…Jason?"

"Oh from the other school right?"

"Uh huh what about it?"

"He's in your class?" she said with a lot of confusion,

"Yes! What's wrong Tori?"

"Nothing," she said smiling, "Just nothing."

"Whatever. What were you going to s—,"

"Juliet!" Jason shouted across the hallway.

"Yes!" I said imitating his voice. He laughed.

"You forgot your book."

"Oh. Thanks. You know I don't even know why I take this I don't need it I already memorized every freaking word."

He looked surprised, "Photographic memory," I said casually, "My sister too," I said pointing to Tori.

"'Sup? Name's Victoria but you can call me Tori."

"Hi my name is—,"

"Jason I know my sister was talking about you two minutes ago,"

"What? You're the one who asked!"

"No way,"

"Yes way you liar!"

He laughed. What so is it like you've never seen siblings fight? When I made it to the lunch line he was still there. "What?"

"Um…I still have your book," he said putting my book in front of him.

"Oh…thanks," I said taking the book, of course.

"Anyway you have photographic memory? That's pretty cool. I wish I had it."

"Yeah but sometimes there are things you don't want to remember,"

"You've got a point there,"

"I should."

He laughed again. Okay what is so funny about me? Jeez.

"Hey squirt," Tori chimed in.

"Hmm?"

"So you memorized all of your books?"

"Yeah I did it yesterday before we went to sleep, because you took an hour just turning off the lights,"

"Oh right. That, sorry I was just thinking about the code red you know?"

"Oh yeah that."

"How did you even know that?"

"Uh…I don't know. I was dreaming when you guys woke me up and I just remembered that. My dream I mean and then out of curiosity."

Her eyebrows shot up at that one. "Yeah I know huh? Freaky I have Déjà vu."

"You know I never actually knew the whole concept of Déjà vu until you had it squirt I guess there is such a thing,"

"I guess but it's not that great."

Then Ms. Macintyre came up to us and said, "Ms. Mason can I talk to you for a moment,"

"Uh…sure" we both said in unison. We're weird like that.

"No I mean just Victoria. I'm sorry I should've been more specific."

"Okay sure. Hey squirt I'm going to be right back talk to Jason…actually well it's not like you can come to the freshman table unless Ms. Macintyre let's you," she looked at her and she just said, "Well I would rather have you in the seventh grade table, but if you want since you live in their dormitory I guess it's better to get to know one another better,"

"Okay no prob. Come on Jason these girls are the best,"

He looked at me puzzlingly. "Well are you coming or not?"

"Uh sure I guess but won't the girls at the seventh grade table start hating you all over again?"

"Aw. Screw them. They should get their own lives."

He looked at me with an impressed look on his face, "well they should. Hey Jackie, Jennifer, Brianne!"

The three of them looked up. First they looked confused then their face lit up and they stood up. Now the screeching of the chairs are loud so you can only imagine how many people started starring…oh well I really didn't care. "Hey squirt!" Jennifer said. Then Tori walked up and said, "Hey Jenn only I can call her that!" and we all laughed even Jennifer, "Alright, alright no need to get into a cat fight over a name. Anyway who's this _Juliet_?" she said jokingly.

"Oh his name is Jason. He's from the other academy that came today,"

"Okay. Hey Jason. Names Brianne. That's Jackie the bookworm, and that's Jennifer the Korean. Of course you know Juliet. Look she's a great girl, so don't hurt her feelings or else we will hurt you." Jason and I both laughed and then they looked at use like we were psycho maniacs, "Oh. You're serious. Okay well if you hurt my feelings you better sleep with one eye open that night,"

"Well that's no lie," he said laughing. We sat down across from them. "So. How's the first day of school squirt?"

"It's okay so far but it's only lunch time you never know what could go wrong. I'm not saying this as an understatement,"

"That's right my sister. Never the one to underestimate things,"

"Right but Tori what were you talking to the headmaster about?"

"Oh…that," she had this gleam in her eye that I only knew what it meant…she was being deployed, "So where this time?" I said and everyone looked at me but Tori just continued and said, "France. They have some suspicion on some group,"

"Wait a minute, Juliet how did you know she was being deployed?"

"She had that look in her eye. She loves being deployed,"

"That is very true little squirt. See Jason you need to learn that a bond between sisters are stronger than any friendship. She knows me better than Jenn, Jack, and Bri all together,"

"She's not joking," they said together it was kind of freaky actually just them talking like that at the same time. Then lunch was officially ended with the loudest bell on earth. I swear I felt the ground shake. We said our goodbyes and both Jason and I went to go to P & E. Which I still had no idea what it meant but I guess it's time to find out. We walked outside and with me I always have a hair tie because we had gym too in the other school so I thought I probably need it more. I started running out into the field and al the seventh graders looked at me. Must've been because of the freshman thing but whatever.

"Hey you guys look it's the wanna be!"

All the girls laughed but if I'm not wrong I believe I was the one who made her crumble like a house of cards. "Come on Massie don't be mean she just wants to be with her sister…aww isn't that sweet is our little crouching tiger afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Jason looked at me and I shrugged without even looking at him. "And look she has a new boyfriend too," then she shoved me. Then something snapped but then the whistle blew and I was relieved and all of the rage went away with its tail between its legs. Coach Gordan was a tall man. Six something but he wasn't a body builder just fit. "Alright ladies get together," I knew he was referring to the boys also because that's what the old coach did too, "Now today we will be running five laps for warm-up and then we'll start sparring,"

"Sparring?" I whispered to Jason

"Self defense. I bet your old school didn't do this but here it's on a daily basis,"

"Don't worry about me. I have multiple skills,"

We started jogging. I ran a few miles a day so it wasn't even half as bad. I was barely huffing by the time I got back. "Now ladies I will be choosing your sparring partner. Jason with Lance, Carter with Dash…." It dragged on until he said, "Massie and Juliet. Now get to work."

Great now I get to kick her butt twice.


	6. Chapter 6 Face Offs

* * *

**Hey you guys sorry for being all MIA. I've been busy but who hasn't? Anyway...Here's chapter six! Hope you like it....now more work. Ugh. But oh well and thanks to Ally!

* * *

**

Chapter Six

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little sixth grader that could," Massie sneered

"And if it isn't the seventh grader that couldn't," I shot back. I might be a sixth grader technically but I know how to give some good comebacks. Massie scowled. 0 for 2 Massie, she is really losing this fight thing. "Don't act like you're the smartest just because you got in here a year early,"

"Uh…the last I checked this is a school? This is where we become smart. Now if you haven't gotten that correct then why are you here?" I said that looking at her straight in the eye. She looked back something flickered in there, an idea or just straight out rage?

"Okay then midget let's see how you roll?"

"Well hurry up! You have some slow reaction time." She growled. Yeah actually growled, and swung a punch at me. I easily ducked at the same time as I kicked her in the stomach with a satisfying, "Oof!" Then she tried to punch me again with horrible aim and I grabbed her arm and flipped her over with one arm.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

_Well duh! This is a self-defense class. Guess you're all talk and not walk._

"Uh huh do I go easy or do you give up?"

"Neither. Let's keep dancing,"

"Okay," I said sounding bored because frankly I was. Then she tried to get a punch out of me so I kicked her. She fell to the floor again. This was getting really boring. Then the coach came over.

"Girls what is going on? You guy are the only ones not doing anything!"

"Well that's because the little midget over here keeps hitting me!"

"It's self-defense I'm supposed to hit you when you try to hit me. I'm just better at it than you."

"Well then girls let's see what you can do."

"Humph! Now that the coach is here not so tough are you?'

"We'll see," I said getting ready in a stance. Then everyone else began to form a circle. Great I'm out of public school, but yet they find a way to make a fight like this.

"Ready, set, go!" Said the coach. Massie swung at me and I blocked hitting her at the same time. All I could hear was the ooh that came from the crowd. She tried to kick me in the leg; I simply jumped and did a bicycle kick and she fell over. Another ooh from the crowd, then the coach yelled, "Enough! Apparently Massie needs to sharpen up on her martial arts. Five laps."

"What?"

"I said five laps! I can double it. Now Move!"

She gave me a death glare that was hardly deathly at all but at least she tried. Then another seventh grader came up and said, "Wow that was great! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Uh…myself? I taught myself martial arts since my parents won't let me get formal lessons."

"Wow. That was awesome! No one has ever beaten Massie at martial arts!"

I was surprised, "Really? Her techniques were really bad. I mean she made the same mistake over and over. I think her emotion took over more than her brain," she laughed, "Yup probably. She has a nasty temper. Well see you around!" She waved goodbye and I waved back. Then out of the blue a hand landed on my shoulder and I simply grabbed the arm and flipped the who-ever over. It turned out to be Jason a _guy _that was supposed to be on the other side of the fence. He just looked amused. "Whoa there partner! I'm just here to say good job. That was a fight you put up,"

"Yeah? Well good for me. Whoop dee doo. Now what are _you_ doing here on the other side of the fence may I ask?"

"You already did, I can climb over the fence whenever I please,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why is your coach coming over here to give you a couple of laps?"

He looked over, and turned back he looked disappointed, "Crap. Okay, maybe not whenever but I want to,"

"Okay then…LEAVE!" He took a step back at that then he turned around and climbed the fence. The coach did indeed give him a few laps like I predicted. I guess my girl's intuition came over me…yeah like that happened before. The bell rang and we hit the showers.

If you know what a locker room is like then you know how I feel if you don't, I so wish I were you. The locker room was the loudest place on earth. It was either the screaming and squealing girls or the echoing in the room, but it was loud. I mean I'm not even going to describe the things I heard. I just skipped showering and thought that I should just shower at night when everyone won't be yelling. So I changed into my red and black plaid skirt and blouse with the red sweater vest with the little crest on the left side, untucked my collar and walked out of the hustle and bustle of the long deserted locker room from me. I was walking and when I turned I saw Tori with luggage. Then it dawned on me that I totally forgot that she was deployed.


	7. Chapter 7 My Sister's Going Where?

**OMIGOD! I'm sooo sorry for not updating. :( I was kind of sidetracked with a lot of things so plz forgive me...anyway well here's the seventh chapter! This is kind of where the story gets a little interesting (well to me it is) but these chapters as you may have noticed aren't the longest ones but there will be more. I just finished the ninth chapter so yeah! I'm in the most dramatic part of the story on my comp...so just wait and find out! As I always have before finishing this little author's note I say THANKS to ALLY CARTER for making the GG series! They are THE best! I hope you guys love them too and I'm excited about her new book Heist Society and the GG4 book! So this is kevjumbaphan signing off!**

**-kevjumbaphan

* * *

  
**

Chapter seven

Now you see, when you see your sister with luggage you think she won a trip. But see in my world…that's not even close. When I see _my _sister I know she is being deployed. Unfortunately she told me before, but I forgot. So when I saw her with her luggage I walked closer and then I noticed that Jackie, Jennifer, and Brianne were there. So I ran with books in one hand and one strap of my backpack in the other.

"Tori!"

"Hey squirt. I was about to go get you."

"Oh. I thought you would leave without saying bye to me."

"Yeah like that would happen in like six million years,"

"Well let's hope that your mission doesn't take that long,"

"Oh no. It's supposed to take like two, three weeks,"

"Oh good. But while your gone I'll sleep in your bed,"

We all burst out laughing, "Okay just don't leave a horrible mess,"

"Oh don't worry it'll be perfectly messy," we all started laughing again, "Alright," Tori said hugging me, "just be careful okay?"

"Me? What about you? You're the one on the face of danger!"

She chuckled, "Oh yeah for a second I forgot about it," Jennifer laughed this time, "Yeah. But your sister's a pro don't worry about it. She'll be fine,"

"Okay," I said hugging her again, "just get to a computer okay?"

"Yeah sure…but not mine you never know."

"Never," we both made peace signs with our fingers and touched the tips of them together. "What's that?" Jackie and Brianne said at the same time, "Oh it's this thing we do whenever I get deployed so, it's more like a really superstitious good luck charm,"

"Wow never knew that Tori was so superstitious,"

"Well get used to it,"

We all laughed, but it was true if you first met my sister you would never guess she's ultra superstitious. But she is once you really get to know her. It's like another clearance level in the CIA. We all put our peace signs to the middle and it made and almost five-pointed star. When we split from our little circle she hugged me again and let out a hopeful sigh. Then she looked me straight in the eye and said, "Wish me luck squirt, I'll be needing it. You never know what will happen,"

"Ain't that the truth,"

She picked up her bags and walked out of the double doors, into the bright, cool fall evening.

Right as the doors closed the bell rang. It was barely second before the halls filled with squealing girls and laughing guys. It was almost like a real school except for the fact that it's totally confidential.

"Jack, Jen, and Julie let's head to lunch," Brianne said breaking the long silence between us.

"I'm in today's gourmet pizza day,"

We all burst out laughing, "What? It's the truth isn't it?"

"Alright Jack. Hey Julie eat lunch at the freshman table with us,"

"Really? Well those seventh grade wanna be's are kind of getting under my skin,"

"That's right," Jennifer said slinging one arm over my shoulder, "let's teach them a lesson,"

"Na, it's okay I could take care of myself. Even I am rooming with you guys,"

She smiled brightly. Honestly if a boy hasn't had a crush every time they saw that bright and genuine smile then they were blind. I put my books in my bag having one free hand, and then we headed for the cafeteria. When we got there…well let's just say it looked like the food court at the mall on Saturdays. We went towards the lunch line and got our _gourmet_ pizzas. When we were walking over to the freshman table, Massie decided to stand up and yell to the whole cafeteria, "Hey it's the wanna be!" All of the seventh grade girls started laughing, but I ignored them. Apparently the whole school was used to this except the boys so the girls just rolled their eyes. Then Jackie walked over and whispered, "You're right she is annoying. Anyway we can put a muzzle on her?" we both chuckled and sat down. "Yeah I know. It puts question in people's heads how she made it to this school with that big mouth," they all started laughing. I didn't even hear Jason walking behind me when he said, "Wow that's original you should do stand up," I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Holy—oh shut up," he chuckled, "I was just kidding, jeez,"

"Well next time give a girl a heads up,"

"Fine,"

Jennifer tapped me in the shoulder. I looked up and she pointed behind her, where Massie was glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" Jason chimed. He followed my gaze and saw Massie glaring at me. When she noticed he was looking she blushed to a tomato red and turned away.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Jason I think my worst enemy just got a crush on you,"

"What? No way,"

"If you think that turning tomato red when a guy looks at you isn't way then I don't know what is,"

"True,"

Brianne just looked curiously, "You know we can mess with her head, teach her a lesson you know?"

I couldn't help to smile, "You know what that is a very good idea when I think about it,"

We all turned our heads to Jason and he looked like he really didn't want to do this, "Uh uh I am not doing this!"

"Oh yes you are seventh grader, or else you will see what a freshman can do with skills,"

I could literally hear a gulp of nervousness, "fine, but only messing with her head and nothing else. Nothing serious or my friends will have my head,"

We all had a look of triumph and high fived each other. I turned to Jason smiling when I saw that he wasn't it was gone as fast as it came. "What now?"

"I don't know it's just really awkward,"

"Why?"

"I don't really know it's just hard to explain,"

"Whatever," then I turned back to the conversation on how to mess with Massie's head. Then Jason got up and left. What's his problem?


	8. Chapter 8 Boy Issues

**Author's Note: Hey you guys!! Here's my new chapter in the story! Also some other news! Please check out my new profile I have a lot of more info on that if you guys are interested! SO we are getting very close to the most dramatic part of the story (so far I've only done ten chapters). So please enjoy and please review each of my chapters! Thanks!! OOOH! Almost forgot THANKS ALLY!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

After lunch I went over to the library because fifth and sixth period were free unless you took AP classes. If I wanted to go to AP classes then I thought I was crazy. But apparently all of the freshmen had it. Oh God. When I walked into the library the first thing I saw was Jason with his crew, Lucas, Chase, Josh, and Kevin. All though I haven't seen any of them I don know that they were his friends because they would be together whether or not they had classes. I walked over and I was looked at with ten pairs of eyes. Apparently they were studying for a test. Good thing I hid a bug in his jacket or else I wouldn't ever find out what they were really talking about. Me. God, what is this guy's problem? "Uh…hey Juliet,"

"Hey…um do you have the study guide for the chem test?"

"Uh yeah. Um…can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure,"

He looked around as if trying to tell me something he doesn't want his passé to know, "uh…I was wondering if we could talk alone,"

"Okay," He grabbed my arm and took me to an aisle of books, which I quickly found out that were about surveillance. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans. I just stood there tapping my foot. He was the first to talk, "So um…" I was getting really impatient, "Um what? If you haven't noticed, I have to study for the chem test,"

"Uh…okay I'll get to the point. I don't think it would be nice to play around with Massie's head,"

That got my attention. Now when does a guy start being nice to girls? Well maybe I've been off the radar for too long that I guess I didn't notice. But really when? "Really? Why?"

"I just don't think that we should do that just because she's been totally mean to you,"

"Oh she's not mean…well not to my standards anyway but she's really, really, really annoying,"

"Well I still think we shouldn't be doing that," I started thinking about it, but still I wanted to mess with her a little bit. But just because he doesn't want to, doesn't mean I don't want to, but I could act like I don't.

"Okay then. But can I get the study guide for the chem test? I really need…never mind I just need it I can study whenever I want but can I just look at it for a sec?"

"Uh…yeah sure," he started rummaging through his bag and he took out a piece of paper. He took a good look at it and turned around and gave it to me. "Thanks," I said halfheartedly I mean I was starting to think there was something wrong, "Uh I'll give this back ASAP," He just nodded and went back talking to his friends, time to get to work. But I couldn't listen to it now. Good thing I have the bugs that record everything.

When I got back to my dorm, I took out my laptop and pushed some keys. Of course I'm not going to tell you unless you want to get caught hacking probably Yahoo!, Google, and MSN then I wouldn't mind but all I need now is a bunch of people knowing how to hack all these sights. When I was finished typing, a window pooped up and it had an audio file on it. I clicked on it put my iPod headphones and listened. "Hey Jason what was that about?" I knew that was Lucas's voice because he has a distinct voice. I also knew that because I have an ear for that now it was Jason's time to talk, "I don't know. I didn't even think that it would work," huh? "Wow. Doubtful much? Anyway you do know that the Halloween Scare Off is around it's corner right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not so sure I want to go,"

"Oh come on! Look at this party pooper. Just come and see what happens. You don't always have to go together with someone!" That was definitely Kevin with his way to loud voice. I was getting a little uncomfortable I mean should I be listening to this? Then I heard… "Well I'm going to ask Jennifer Chung," whoa, whoa wait. What? "Ew dude that's gross. She's freaking freshman,"

"So? She's fourteen and I'm thirteen," I also thought ew. Then I remembered that I was hungry now. So I opened the door and when I was about to walk down the stairs I bumped right into Jennifer. "Ouch. Oh hey Jen,"

"Hey. Oh! Guess what? Kevin just asked me to the Halloween Scare Off!"

I swear my eyes bulged out of my face. "W—what?" she giggled, actually giggled I never knew that she giggled, "I know. Isn't that great?" she ran up the stairs to our room and she just left me standing there. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I just walked downstairs in a daze. When I went to the freshman table Kevin was already there. I started to get a weird feeling about this guy. I don't know why but I just did. I walked over to the table and sat down. "Uh…hey Kevin," he smiled and turned to me and said, "Hey Juliet. Have you seen Jason?"

"Uh no, sorry? Uh I just have to—never mind. Hey Jackie what do you have to eat?" Jackie finally looked up from her book and she lifted up a piece of bread that she clearly didn't want to eat. Jackie and her calorie take caution. I took the piece of read and said something in between thanks and a huh because I just noticed that Jackie not only have on contacts but had a guy sitting right next to her. I tapped on Brianne's arm and moved my eyes toward Jackie. Brianne whispered, "The guy that asked her to the Halloween Scare Off," I lifted my eyebrows and she nodded in approval. He had dirty blonde hair and glasses that fit his face exactly. He kept looking straight ahead and moved his eyes back and forth, back and forth. I took out a cell phone out of my pocket or what looked like a cell phone anyway. Brianne looked over and mumbled through her mouthful of food, "What ish that?"

I smiled and replied, "Just watch," I touched the power button and turned the "camera" at the guy's glasses. For some strange reason I swear I've seen him somewhere. When the screen lit up it showed what was going on in those pair of glasses. Brianne looked obviously impressed but I let it slide since I was concentrating more on what was appearing on the scene. The first thing I saw was a global map with stars. Myself automatically taking all of this in noticed that the stars were in North Korea, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Jerusalem. I looked at Brianne and she looked at me the same way I looked at her. The mixture of both fear and confusion. The next thing I saw was a bunch of numbers, Brianne tapped my shoulder; I turned around and she mumbled, again with a full mouth, "I could totally crack that code,"

"Can you? I think we have to," I whispered back and she nodded I think we were on the same page. Next thing that happened was totally unexpected, the guy took off his glasses confused and was "cleaning" them when I saw a chip being put it and I quickly downloaded all of the information, because I knew that he knew that someone or something hacked into his very small system. When there was a satisfying ping I turned off the "camera" and clicked on the "address book". When it popped up I typed in a series of letters and numbers and a picture of a chip came up. My "phone" scanned the picture and another window popped up it said,

Software Assessment:

Creation: Unknown

Company: Unknown

Information Contained:

Communication with: North Korea, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Jerusalem.

Hacking system

Capacity: Unknown

I realized that this guy was totally without a doubt not on our side. So what was this guy doing here? That is something that Brianne and myself will find out. Brianne basically shoved the food down her throat. We put our plates away and ran upstairs and barged in. Jennifer was doing her homework and looked at us wide eyed. "Well what happened?"

"We…. and…. found…crack…help…yeah," she nodded but since she was talking while catching her breath she didn't sound helpful. I just filled in the blanks, "What Brig is trying to say is that the guy that asked Jackie had a whole computer in his pair of glasses and I checked it out with this," I lifted up my "cell phone"—slash—hi tech computer so that Jennifer would see, "With a cell phone?"

"What? Oh. No it's not a cell phone it's actually I computer. I made it myself,"

"Impressive,"

"Yeah, thanks. Now back to the point. What I found was totally unexpected. I first saw a global map with stars blinking on it, and then I realized they are in the most notorious countries in the world. The next thing we saw was a document with a whole lot of numbers and then Brianne said that she can crack it right,"

"Right,"

"Okay so then the guy took off his glasses and made it look like he was cleaning them but actually was putting a chip in the pair of glasses, I tapped another application and it scanned the chip all it found was how he was connected to the countries in the map and that it has a hacking software. When I saw that it had a hacking system I downloaded the info since I knew he was going to hack my system so I just turned it off after.

"So we ran up here and that's that. So we need to do something," right then and there I would wish that Tori would be there with me. I know that she would know what to do for sure. But I know that she wouldn't be able to tell me where she was going, and there was a good chance that there won't be any commute until she calls me first. While I was thinking about this the fact that I saw the guy somewhere kept on nagging me, where have I seen him before? Then it hit me. When he was "cleaning" his glasses I remember seeing that face before. It was at my old public school. How did this guy get in here? "No way," I didn't even realize that I said that until Brianne and Jennifer looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong Julie?" Jennifer chimed in, "The guy I knew I saw him somewhere but I didn't know when until I started thinking. Then bam there it was. When the guy had his glasses off I remembered the face. He was the guy that I was sure that wasn't enrolled there. I don't know how but he got into the school pretending that he was part of the other school. This guy is not on our side. We need to do something about it,"

Both Jennifer and Brianne nodded right when Jackie walked in with her eyes red and rimmed with tears. "Oh my gosh Jack what happened?"

She was sniffling; I think she was in the restroom before she actually burst into the dorm. "Uh…the guy that asked me. He just um…walked out of the cafeteria right?" We all nodded sympathetically, "So I went to check on him since he didn't come back for a while. When I turned the corner to the hall with the restrooms I saw him kissing another girl…and, and when he saw me he tried to run after me but with me on the cross country team I easily outran him but I dropped my book and…" then she couldn't take it anymore. She burst into a whole episode of tears. We all hugged her and she would just keep crying. She eventually kept crying until we made it to her bed and she cried herself to sleep. That's when I knew I was going to kick a boy's butt for another reason.


	9. Chapter 9 World Pulled Out From Under Me

**Hey Hey Hey!! Here's a new chapter..which I find pretty dramatic. But trust me this is not all of the drama. ooh...but I have a terrible cold right now...sucks :(. But at least it's winter vacation!! So I don't have to worry about it at all! I hope you guys have great Christmas cuz tmrrw is X-MAS EVE!! hope you guys have the best holidays! But remember that Family comes first in EVERYTHING! TRUST ME ON THIS!!!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

The next morning we all woke up early…well except for Jackie. We said that we would cover for her today in classes. That was really bad for her. I think that might have been like her official relationship. Honestly? My heart totally went out to her. I walked down the stairs and what I saw was just…OH MY GOD. I saw Brianne kissing some guy I had no idea was. I coughed and they got separated. "Um…I'm going to be late so when I leave you guys can…uh…get back to whatever you were doing," Now let me tell you. That is _very _uncomfortable, it's like walking into your boyfriend cheating on you. But we all know who has experienced that. Also one thing I was thinking about was, why was he in the girls freshman dorm? One thing I know is that I didn't want to know. I walked into the cafeteria and right there the first guy I saw was _him_. Just looking at him made me angry. Honestly my heart went out to Jackie. Even though she didn't really talk much it was kind of…I don't know refreshing? Now that she looked so don't down I just want her to be happy. Man, and right next to him it has to be Jason. Jason looked right at me and then he walked right to me. I sighed, "What?"

"Are you okay? You look totally beaten up,"

"Well did you know that your friend over there just cheated on my friend?"

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! She's in her dorm still sleeping and she cried herself to sleep! Do you think that's not serious?"

Jason looked terrified. I think I shouted a little bit too loud. He just rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and said, "Well I'll talk to him."

"Yeah you go do that," and with that we went our separate ways. Instead of going to my usual table I just sat in the corner watching them. When they finally talked they started getting a little agitated. Jason came over and said, "Well he wants to talk to you,"

"Fine," I stood up brushed off my skirt and walked over. When I got there he stood up and took out a book. "I think this is Jackie's" I snatched it away from him, "Yeah? Well did you know what you did to her?" he just stared at the ground, "I know and I feel really…bad," why was he so hesitant? I am surely going to find out, "Really? Then why so hesitant big boy?" Jason nudged me on the shoulder, "careful," he whispered. "Uh…well I'm kind of hungry so if you don't mind I would like to eat," he turned around, I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I punched him square in the jaw. With a bloody nose he said, "I guess I deserved that,"

"You're damn right. Anytime someone does that to my friend, they pay,"

His face changed completely in two seconds. "Hey twerp you don't tell me what to do. I do whatever I want whenever I want,"

I tapped him on the cheek and said, "We'll see how that works buddy boy," and turned around and left. I walked upstairs to my—or more like my sister's room and knocked on the door. "Leave me alone!" Jackie yelled but it was still muffled by the door and her pillow. "Come on let me in please? I have your book." I waved the book but of course she can't see it. "If it was touched by _him _can you burn it?" I rolled my eyes and said, "No. It's a book that _you_ paid for. Don't let him ruin everything," still muffled by her pillow she said, "Fine…you can come in," I smiled triumphantly two for Juliet. I turned the knob and I saw Jackie's face in her pillow. I walked over…I honestly felt really bad for her…next time that happens the guy better not cross me. I patted her on the back and said, "Hey Jackie here's your book," she sniffed and said, "Thanks a lot Julie…" she looked up and said, "Can I ask you something?" I was a little confused but said, "Uh…Jackie you just did," she chuckled. At least I made her laugh so I chuckled too. "Well it's just that after what happened I'm kind of afraid of what else can happen,"

"Aw, Jackie come on I'm at a school where girls aren't afraid of being shot and you're telling me you're afraid of guys?" I start laughing, "Come on Jackie get a hold of yourself. You know what you should do? Stand up to the guy," She looked at me like a lost puppy and I just smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on that guy was a waste of your time," then I got a great idea, "I have an idea. Why don't we go together? I don't have a date so we'll just go as friends," her face immediately lit up, "Really? That would be awesome!" she gave me a big hug and it felt great. "Okay now that your hugging me now would you like to have lunch? You didn't have breakfast so you must be starving," just as if her stomach was on cue it started growling. We both laughed, "I guess it doesn't agree with you more," she looked at me with that same twinkle in her eye and she put on her glasses…wait she has glasses? "You have glasses?"

"Yeah you never knew? I've had them since I was in the third grade, since I just got out of bed now and I'm hungry as hell I need something to eat," she laughed so I laughed too. This is exactly how my sister and I would be if she never got recruited but hey, a girl can dream right?

We walked in the cafeteria and went to the lunch line. Thank goodness that the food wasn't gone if it were I have no idea what Jackie's stomach would've done. When we came out guess who was waiting…come on guess…no not that guy (which I will not name because I don't know what it is) his _friend_ extra emphasis on friend. Yup ding, ding, ding it was Jason. I rolled my eyes what did this guy want now? I turned to Jackie, "Hey Jackie I'm going to talk to someone okay? So just go to Brianne's table okay?" she looked at Jason and nodded. He nodded back. Then she whispered to my ear and said, "Okay just don't get to…never mind just don't get hurt okay?" I just nodded. I watched her walk over to Brianne's table and then I turned around. "Okay, you got me what do you want?" His eyes widened in fake surprise then a smile trickled on his face. "Alright you got me red handed," he said with his hands up in the air in mock surrender. I rolled my eyes because one: if he needs to talk to me he better do it quick and two: I was _really_ hungry. "If you have a point please tell me because I am hungry and when I'm hungry I'm not happy at all," he nodded then I noticed something was wrong, I suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. I set my tray on the wall dividing the lunch line from the main cafeteria. "What is it?"

"Ms. Macintyre wants to talk to you she said it was urgent," I looked for any sign of lie but there wasn't any just a somber face so without much to do I nodded. I plucked the apple from my tray and started to follow him. Jackie obviously told Brianne that I was talking to Jason and she nodded towards his direction…I just mouthed, "Macintyre" and she nodded with a confused expression on her face. I walked out the door and towards Ms. Macintyre's office. When I got there I had no idea what to expect…I mean I didn't do anything to jeopardize the cover of the school or anything so I was more confused than anything. When I knocked on the door I barely moved a step back when Mr. Smith opened the door and I noticed that every one of my teachers were there. The first thing that came to mind was: _Okay now what's going on? I have no idea what it is…this is killing me_ so I asked, "Okay what's the deal?" every one of those teachers looked at Ms. Macintyre and she cleared her throat and said, "Juliet there's no easy way to say this but…your sister is one week past her deadline," and then it came to me. I totally forgot about Victoria's mission. How can I be so stupid? Those three weeks went by like a breeze in the wind and I didn't even notice. What type of sister am I? I shook my head and said, "No contact at all?" she slowly shook her head and I ran a shaking hand through my hair. This cannot be happening. But it is. God I feel like a total idiot. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked surprised by the calmness of my voice. I was way more terrified, shocked, upset at myself, and a whole bunch of other feelings than what I sounded like. Then she said, "We will have to deploy you and the other girls in your room and some of the Blackbird boys," after she said that I looked at her then at every teacher in the room, who were by the way not looking at me but at the wall, then it seemed like everything went in slow motion. The room started spinning and the last thing I remember feeling and seeing is Ms. Macintyre standing up from her desk and Jason catching me as I fall, and then…everything disappeared like a wisp of smoke.


	10. Chapter 10 Mission Impossible

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Like the drama in chapter nine? Well it's still going and that's not even the most. Brace yourselves! Also I changed the title to Juliet Mason: CIA+Family=Danger but it changed it to Juliet Mason: CIAFamilyDanger...sorry bout it but it didn't change it to what I wanted it to be soooo yeah. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

When I thought that I woke up (I woke up right?...Yeah I did) I felt like my whole body was run over by a truck. Do you know what that does to a girl? God I thought that the pain wouldn't end! Then I forced my eye open and the first thing I saw was Jackie, Jennifer, and Brianne looming over me with concerned faces. I screamed. I didn't know why I did but when you just find out that your sister is MIA and the first thing you see after you black out is four faces looking at you two feet away it's pretty surprising. They all covered their ears I said, "Oh…sorry about that," Jennifer shook her head and said, "Don't be. But let me tell you one thing, you leave there for five minutes then we find out that you passed out in the principal's office!" I cringed I know, I know but it was really a shock. "Sorry, I'm really sorry that I worried you," I was on the verge of tears. Jackie hugged me and she said, "Hey we all are feeling this okay? Now Ms. Macintyre told us what's going to happen okay?" I nodded and she continued, "The guys that will be going with us is Jason, Lucas, and James," I crinkled my brow in confusion…I mean I know who Jason was (of course) and who James is. Well I know him but not _know_ him if you know what I mean. No I didn't do anything I just know him from class but not like Jason. But who was Lucas. So I got the courage to ask, "Who's Lucas and where am I?" Brianne blushed little bit and I knew who it was it was that guy I saw kissing her. Okay that's in check but then I still have no idea where I am. So I got up and looked around. Then I noticed that I was still in the office and that meant—. I saw Jason sitting in the corner watching me carefully and I waved. He waved back half-heartedly then I remembered how tired I was and laid back down. Then he walked over and all four girls looked at him then back at me. Brianne mouthed, "We'll leave him alone with you," and I shook my head like crazy, then she smirked and nodded very slowly and said, "Hey girls I need to _talk _about something," then they all looked at me and then they all got that same smirk, turned around and left. Great now that they left I've got talking to do which I'm not energized enough to do. So I covered my eyes and mumbled, "What?" there was a really long pause and so I got fed up and uncovered my eyes. What I saw was him looking straight at me…so I asked him again, "What?"

"What?"

"I mean what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh…well I just felt bad about what you had to find out,"

"Well thanks for catching me anyway. What happened after?"

"Uh…well I caught you and Ms. Macintyre started freaking out…kind of so we just set you onto the couch and you woke up about an hour later,"

"An hour?" he nodded. Jeez I thought it was only ten minutes.

"Well yeah I was pretty worried about you," I looked at him with one eyebrow up, "Worried about me?"

"Well yeah I mean you just found out that your sister was all MIA and then you find out you'll be deployed when you just transferred to this school and then you pass out right then and there and then you didn't come back till and hour later so I thought you had a lot of stress on you,"

"Oh," I said covering my eyes again, "Well thanks anyway for worrying about me and catching me,"

"Well what was I going to do just let you fall to the ground? Now that would be unfair and selfish since I was right behind you the whole time,"

"Ooh…I forgot about that. Can I just talk to the girls?" he nodded and walked out…the first thing that came into my mind is, _Hmmm. That's weird, what was that? I wonder…oh whatever. _Then the all three of them came into the room. Brianne was the first one to talk. "Here I think we might have tracked down your sister," she handed me something that looked like a cell-phone. But fortunately I didn't try to send a collect call into it because when I hit the send button it lit up like a Christmas tree. Then a global map appeared in the screen and zoomed in on one spot that looked oddly familiar. But when the map kept zooming in I finally knew where that was and my eyes grew wide. Jennifer looked at me, "what's wrong?" I looked at the screen and back to them they all looked at me and I said, "I think that's the street I used to live on,"

We all looked at the screen and then back to each other. Then Jackie said, "No way," I nodded and said, "Yes way. That's the house that treated my sister and I like side-show freaks," which was true but honestly I had nothing against sideshow freaks. I think they're pretty awesome, but it's just the way that people treat them is what I was talking about. They all nodded and it was clear to all four of us that my sister might not be the only one that's in danger. We all looked at each other and then Ms. Macintyre and we all looked at her. She looked surprised and then as fast as it came it went and she said, "You guys must have found out that there is more than Juliet's sister involved in the hostage situation," we all nodded and she looked at the cell-phone-slash-GPS tracker. She sighed and asked, "Where in the world did you guys get that?" we looked at each other and then Jennifer said, "Uh, I made it and it worked just fine," instead of being upset, disappointed, angry, etc. she smiled and said, "I'll make sure that Mr. Chung gives you that extra credit point you needed," we all sighed, relieved. Ms. Macintyre got in a more serious mood again and said, "Okay you guys you are going to be deployed tomorrow morning so make sure you guys have your bags packed and your equipment ready," she looked at each of us and continued, "ones that you have and made," we all nodded and then realizing that we won't say much more she continued, "Well you guys should go rest you need a lot of rest for the mission," we nodded, stood up and headed for the door. When I reached for the doorknob it suddenly opened and hit me in the head. Surprisingly I just said, "Ouch," when I looked up it was Jason. Good God that guy has a knack for timing. I could hear the three other girls trying their best hardest not to laugh. I mean if that happened to either one of them I would laugh like no tomorrow. Jason definitely was surprised to see me saying, "ouch". I sighed and look up and said, "Great timing. Want to hurt me more than I already have?" he chuckled and said, "sorry but the last time I checked I can't see through walls,"

"Really? Are you sure? Because at this school nothing is impossible," he shrugged, "true, true but it was totally lucky," I gave him a look, "ahem, I mean unlucky," I rolled my eyes and walked past him and started walking towards the girls' dorm. I opened the door to the dorm then walked over to the door of our room, walked over to my sister's bed and jumped up onto it and past out on it.

Remember when I talked about Jackie's insane alarm clock? Yeah, well it didn't go off and I wondered why. I opened my eyes and I saw that the three other beds were a mess and I heard a commotion near the bathroom. So I grabbed the mirror off of my sister's nightstand and walked slowly towards the bathroom. I aimed the mirror towards the bathroom so that I can see the bathroom without putting myself in danger. I saw Brianne and she was trying to get this guy out of the bathroom. I dropped the mirror, ran inside the bathroom. I grabbed the guy's neck used my weight to pull him and pinned him on the bathroom wall. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked with anger dripping into my voice. He laughed and said, "You can pin me to the wall but that's about all I think you can do," Brianne laughed, "Are you kidding me she can kick a roundhouse kick that will have you gasping for your breath for and hour,"

"That's right. Now WHO are you?" I said looking at him straight in the eye, "Alright, alright. The guys sent me over here," I looked at Brianne and we both rolled our eyes, "Why?"

"It was a dare," I chuckled, "Okay well I dare you to come here again, but if you do I will give you a roundhouse kick that will give you asthma," he nodded rather quickly. I let go of his neck and he ran out of the bathroom and we both stood there and waited for the door to slam. Which it did. I turned to look at Brianne, "Are you okay?" she ran her hand through her hair, "yeah I 'm good but. Well he kind of ambushed the other girls. Thank God I was in the bathroom," my eyes went wide, "You don't mean," she waved her hand like crazy and she said, "Oh hell no. I mean he scared them like he walked over to them and then they got freaked out and screamed, I was in the bathroom and heard it when I opened the door he ran in and he grabbed me by the shoulders and that's when you came in," I had no idea. I guess Jackie's alarm gave me immunity to loud sounds. I mean how else can I sleep through the screaming. Well with that out of the way we started getting our things ready. "Hey Bri, do you have the iris cam?" the iris cam was a video camera that's a color contact so the wires are in the contact and the color matches any eye color even the ones that change color. It's pretty cool if you ask me. We all had a pair, oh did I mention that it is impossible to track so if someone sweeps us then they won't catch it, "Hmm, yeah I have your pair right here. Take care of you stuff Jack!" she started laughing, "Sorry must've forgot it was there," I picked off my pair and put them on. Then don't start till you mentally command it to. Another handy tip, in my jacket was also a rappel-o-cord in the cuffs, which were awesome for a fast getaway. "Okay everyone," Brianne chimed in, "We leave here in five minutes. Does everybody have their GPS tracker-slash-cell-phone?" we all nodded together, "their iPod-slash-taser?" another nod, "hmm what else," she lifted the list that Ms. Macintyre gave us so that we wouldn't forget anything, "Oh! Your acid toothpaste, explosive Mentos, laser pen, yada yada yada?" we all nodded. She smiled, "Perfect," she checked her watch, "and in time too. Okay ladies let's get a move on it," we all grabbed our bags and walked soundlessly down the stairs towards the front gates. When we arrived the guys were already there. We opened the gates and walked out into the now winter sky with freezing breezes. The sky was a depressing gray color. Fits the mood don't you think? I'm going back to the one place I got to leave to save my sister and my family. Also I am being set off to my first mission in the first two months I started. Great. We walked into the van and we were off. Tori here I come.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm In a Steel Trap W Boys!

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! I was caught up in my school work so it was really complicating. But I've also been wrapped up in writing my second story. Jeez time flies! So here's chapter eleven. I haven't been able to write up an ending so it's just stalling....oh dear. I'm starting to write it like a Korean Drama. Damn! Okay out of Kelli into Juliet. I can't stall any longer!!! I'm going back to my typing farewell! Au revior!**

**-kevjumbaphan

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eleven

Now have you ever been stuck in a van for hours with the same people? If you have then my heart goes out to you. I was in the car for about five hours and counting with the same people. I shouldn't say people…guys. God do these guys know how to give an immature joke or what? You do anything stupid and they will laugh their buts off. So us girls were stuck with Jason, Lucas, Chase, Josh, and Kevin. Oh goody. I get to be in this car for God knows how long! I was surprised I haven't tased myself with that iPod-slash-taser myself! "Hey you guys I got another one!" Oh goody another freaking retarded little joke from the great goons themselves. I looked at Brianne and she just shrugged, then I noticed that she had her real iPod ear-buds in her ears. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I took out my iPod and my ear-buds and clicked on _MY Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay. When I clicked on the song instead of the actual song a voice came through the ear-buds. "Took you long enough," I literally jumped in my seat. I looked at Brianne and she waved, "Yup that's right. We had Jackie here rewire all our iPods so that we can communicate without actually talking. It sends waves from our brain to the iPod and sends it wirelessly but if someone tried to bug it they wouldn't hear anything but the song that we actually clicked on. Impressively foolproof," I smiled I loved these new gadgets but it is that I have two cell-phones since that I did reprogram one of my own and we also got the GPS tracker one. "No way. That's awesome. So what's with the calls?"

"Oh. Right. Okay now go to "Cover flow" and click on it," I did as instructed and the next thing that showed up was a global map. It started to zoom into the exact location of the mission. It zoomed into the house, "Okay now. Pressed the Play button," I pressed the Play button. I turned into a thermal camera, "That's awesome…" then I noticed, "wait hold on. Why are there only four orange figures?"

"Hmm. You're right. How's that possible?" I messed with the different buttons and found a crazy zoom that shows what's actually going on in the house. Creepy if you really think abut it. But I saw my dad screaming at my brother, who in fact was pointed a gun at my sister who looked totally ticked and was gagged, "Oh my God," I accidently said this out loud and all the guys were looking at me, "Uh…just thought of something?" Jason raised one eyebrow and yanked the iPod out of my hands, "Do something Brianne!!" I thought as loud as I can, "ouch okay I'm trying," but it was too late Jason saw exactly what I saw, my dad screaming at my crazy brother. But if he was surprised he didn't look like it because he just turned to the driver and said, "Step on it this mission just got a little more interesting," I turned to him heat emitting off of my face, "Interesting! Interesting! My brother is pointing a gun at my sister and she's ticked off and you say that this just got more interesting!" his smile quickly got wiped off of his face, "Sorry. But we really need to get there as fast as possible,"

'I know that just don't make jokes about that I will get really ticked off. This is my sister we are talking about," about right there the van stopped and the driver said, "Alright you guys now this a rescue mission. That means that we can't be in the same block. This guy has the block totally bugged. So you guys have to be careful. Now that the target only knows Juliet you guys can used your own name but have to call Juliet by another one,"

We all nodded and I just added, "Just call me Julie. Nobody calls me that," they nodded again. We got geared up and stepped out of the van. I put my ear-buds in and I heard Brianne's voice, "Alright Julie now we have about an hour to get this a go got that?"

"Yup, I know all the ways inside…plus I thought that you said these iPods can't be bugged,"

"I know I did but I'm using the name because we have one boy assigned to us since they don't have the communicators so we need to tell them. Now what are the safest ways into your house without getting noticed?"

"Okay Jason and I will go through my window. I made that window password only so my brother can't lock it, only I can. At the back door under the mat the vent system starts from there, so undo the vent and your group is going to have to climb up. Jackie and Lucas are going to have to go through the skylight that no on knows about because I painted over it. So only people from the outside could see it. The last place is the bathroom window. Now for now it looks small but there's a keypad in the wall and you're going to have to type in a code to make it bigger. Jennifer and Kevin are going to have to go through there then the whole house will be surrounded. Now since this is my brother I know when he gets restless so don't engage until I tell you,"

"Alright, Josh! Chase! Got that? We go through the freaking vent. Don't touch that!" I couldn't help smiling because, one I felt bad for her having two guys with her which meant that she would most likely have to babysit for most of the mission, and two because the guys were just…well let's just say that the annoy the hell out of us. Now it was time to start with the mission.

When I got to my window I was slightly surprised. Mostly because my parents didn't change my room, but like I said when I left my dad busted one of my snow-globes. I punched the code in and opened the window but before I stepped on the floor I scanned my room with my "cell-phone" and turns out that my brother was planning this for a pretty long time. The room was covered with lasers that—thanks to me—was deactivated. I motioned Jason in and took off the rappel-o-cord off of the wall. I jumped on my bed because if we jumped on the floor my brother will know that something was up so I told Jason to do the same. "Julie team Bri is in. Team Jennifer is waiting for the code let me put you through,"

"Okay,"

"This is team Jennifer we need the code,"

"Okay it's my sister's nickname,"

"Oh really? Okay, hey Kevin be careful with the acid paste!"

"Shh, Jennifer rescue mission remember?" this time her voice came as a whisper, "Okay sorry about that," I heard the keys tapping and then, "Okay team Jennifer is in,"

"Okay team Julie is in also, what about Jackie?"

"Team Jackie here, just rappelled down into your bathroom. Motion detectors detected outside the door what should I do about them?"

"Hold on," I went to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. I typed in the code and then my desk turned into a computer…more like a super computer. "Wow Julie you did this _before_ you got recruited?" I nodded then shushed him I typed in some commands and I instantly got the computer that Zach was using to control the motion detectors. Now my only problem was turning them off without making a sound…which wasn't much of a problem since all I had to do is mess up the sound—which I did—and turn off the motion detectors. After I did I radioed Jackie, "Come in team Jackie,"

"Team Jackie, problem resolved?"

"Yup, now I need you to slowly go into the kitchen, I turned off all of the motion detectors so you should be okay,"

"Okay Team Jackie is a go," after I left my computer I went to the closet, "Jeez what else do you have in this room?" Jason whispered, "Well I am part genius you know I can't just have a regular room," He shrugged and just said, "Okay, okay you get your point. Now what are you looking for?"

"Uh…hard to explain you won't exactly understand it unless you see it…If I told you then you would be so confused," I took out what looked like a shoe box, and as if Jason can read my mind he said, "A shoebox? You were looking for a shoebox?"

"Shhh! And no. Well yeah but no at the same time," Jason scratched his head, "Wait I don't get it…what?" I shook my head, "Never mind I'm just saying that this is way more than a shoebox. Watch," I opened the box and there it was. Just how I left it. "What the hell is that?" Jason said. I almost jumped because he was right behind me, "Dear God Jason can you please stop doing that? If we keep it up my brother will find out we're here!" I whispered, "Oh…sorry. Now what the hell is that?" I shrugged, "A small bomb," he spun me around, "What!"

"What? I don't get it,"

"You know if you were found out you would be in jail right now??"

"Yeah but now that I'm working for the CIA I don't need to worry and we never know if we might need it. By the way it's not an explosive bomb it's one with aroma,"

"Huh?"

"Exactly. When I set it off it will set off a smell that can knock you out and you forget everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours,"

"But what will they think that happened in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Oh, come on. Our brain will probably do that. It'll probably make up some new memories and they'll think that that's what happened," Right then my iPod buzzed which scared me half to death because I never knew it could do that. I clicked on the menu button and this is what came up:

To: Julie

From: Team Jackie

S.O.S. A detector was activated in the kitchen. R U sure you got all of them down? Help!!!

I looked at Jason and he nodded. We both knew what we had to do. So I got my old backpack with some _convenient_ devices and put the _bomb_ inside of it. I replied (don't ask how I found out):

To: Team Jackie, Team Brianne, Team Jennifer

From: Team Julie

Got S.O.S. from Team Jackie. Be careful of ALL motion detectors. We go with plan B. I repeat plan B!!!

I hit send. We were on our way out when my computer-slash-cell-phone it beeped. I looked at it and there was a red dot in the kitchen, which meant that Jackie was in bigger trouble than I thought. "Let's go. We have a lot of work to do if I want my sister back alive," he nodded and said, "You're right. Now anymore surprises you want to tell me about you room?" I looked around, "Uh…not really," I started to walk out when I saw Jason reaching for my snow globe collection, "Um…except for that. My snow globes are like grenades. You take out the winding thing for the music box and we have until that music box stops playing which is about fifteen seconds…actually can you give me a couple of those?" I've got to say that he was pretty hesitant, but really wouldn't you be if you just found out that my snow globes were like grenades? So he gave me two of them and I stuffed them in my already stuffed backpack. We headed out the door silently and walked down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12 I Just Did WHAT?

**Author's note:**

**Hey you guys! Okay sorry for not updating for a while but I have been preoccupied by other books. Check my profile for more info. I just finished FANG yesterday and I was depressed more than 50% of today so yeah. But I would like to thank ALLY CARTER for writing her wonderful series! I hope you guys like it and please review!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twelve

I got downstairs before I heard the gunshots and I automatically went down to the floor. I realized about three seconds later that it was coming from the kitchen. I looked at Jason, but his eyes were looking straight at the door to the kitchen. I nodded and he must've gotten the cue because we both ran straight towards the door at the same time. When we opened the door I saw Zach pointing a gun at Jackie and he saw me looking at him. I glared at him, "Zach don't do anything stupid," he scoffed, "What do you know about stupid lil' sis'?" I scowled at him, "You take Tori as hostage and you don't call that stupid?" he had I think what you would call a wolfish grin, "Well, it was the only way to bring you back," I was confused, "What?"

"Yup. The only way to bring you back was to bring our beloved big sister," I crossed my arms over my chest, "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Well let me think. One you just ran away from home to go to some weird school I haven't even heard of in my life. Two you were always the smart one and I was the loser who knew nothing and wasn't good at anything," I had to laugh at that one but he just continued, "I was apparently the normal one. The one who did all his chores and homework, got good grades and I have to deal with you two geniuses!" I was getting ticked off, "You think you had it bad? Mom and dad thought that we were freaks!! You think that you know everything and feel everything that we felt! I did everything to make them happy. Every Christmas I bought all of you guys gifts with my own money, I got you guys birthday presents, I did my homework too, and my chores too you know! I did all of that and what do I get? I get nothing. Mom and dad treated you that way because you were _normal_ but they treated Tori and I like we were aliens. Do you know how that feels?" I swear that the gun quivered a bit but it was for like two seconds that I wasn't so sure, but since I was fueled by adrenaline, "No. You don't know how it feels like. You never knew how it felt like because mom and dad treated you like a normal kid. Curfews and rules and all that crap. They got you birthday gifts and Christmas presents and what did Tori and I get? Nothing, nada, zip," I popped my 'p' and he looked at me with big eyes, "You know all those presents under the tree? You thought that at least one of them was mine right?" I shook my head, "No, never. I always got my own gifts; I also got Tori her own gifts too. So before you shoot one of my friends why don't you think about that?" I was so sure that I was as red as a tomato but what can you do? My brother just said that he had the worst life because of _us_. Boo freaking hoo. That guy needed to grow up. But instead of feeling sorry he started laughing. Laughing like a total maniac. It was horrifying actually. Jason and Lucas looked at Zach like they were scared of _him_. "You really think that I would believe your crap?"

"Why yes I do because it's entirely true," he just kept on laughing, "Really? Now if I do shoot your friend what would happen?" he pointed the gun at Jackie again and I tensed up, "Julie relax," I had forgotten about my ear-but in my ear that I was surprised a little bit but not entirely. I was really through surprises when you have your brother trying to kill you, your friend, and sister you really don't get surprised by much more. "Okay what are you going to do?"

"Plan B, remember?"

"Oh, right just give me the sign,"

"Okay" I wasn't listening to Zach but he was going on about how I was lying about my life. I just rolled my eyes and put a small cherry bomb on the counter but to the naked eye it looked like a cookie…clever huh? Jackie winked at me and I knew that it was time to get out of there so I yelled, "Run!" and that was when Zach stopped bagging on me and looked surprised and said, "What?" but I barely heard it because right then I ran out of the kitchen and pressed the detonator button and I heard a loud pop. The bomb didn't do anything it just scares the hell out of you. When we ran back in he was on the floor writhing in pain. Jackie and Lucas grabbed him and she said, "We'll take him you go get your sister and meet up with Brianne I just radioed Jennifer to meet me here," I nodded and I ran out of the room with Jason at my heals. I ran into the living room where Brianne was putting my parents on the couch. "What did you do to them!" Brianne shrugged, "No offense but they're pretty gullible. I asked if they wanted a mint they each ate one and, BAM! They were knocked out like a chicken in a kickboxing match," she chuckled and honestly I did too because who knew that your parents can be so…dumb? So my sister was trying to talk through her gag but all I heard was, "Ca you jush help me pleash?"

"Oh, Tori! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I ran over to her and took of the gag and she gave a grateful sigh, "Thanks. Who knew Zach can go bad?"

"Tori he's a person not a piece a cheese," she laughed and said with a wink, "Are you sure?" we both laughed then we heard a pop and we headed straight to the ground. Two seconds later I heard a scream. Jason, Tori, and I looked at each other. We really must have telepathy because we ran towards the kitchen at the same time, guns at hand. We burst through the door I saw Jennifer on the ground holding her shoulder that was dripping blood. I glared at Zach and pointed _my_ gun at him. "I told you not to do anything stupid, idiot," he looked at me and laughed. Again. "Really and when do I listen to anything my little sister says?"

"Since she knew how to shoot a gun at the age of two," he turned really red. I meANan _really_ red, it was pretty funny actually. Then he pointed the gun at me and said, "Oh you do not know how much I wanted to do this," and he pulled the trigger but I just ducked and it barely grazed my head. Talk about adrenaline. I ran towards him while he was surprised that I dodged the bullet and gave him a hard roundhouse kick. He was sent across the room, but he quickly got up to his feet. He pointed the gun at me again and said, "Nice and swift may I add," then he got that wolfish grin again and continued, "But I'm still going to shoot you," my mouth opened wide. I mean really wide and I said, "W-what? W-why?"

"Because I don't want to deal with you. Plus since you came to have Vickie rescued I can't exactly shoot her now can I?" he shook his head. Do you know what was going through my head? _God remember to beware of the ultra quiet ones._ I wasn't kidding for the life of me. So he pointed the gun, closed one eye and had his finger on the trigger. Then as if everything went in slow motion he was in the middle of pulling the trigger when—out of reflex—I pulled mine first. I saw him get startled and he fell back then I saw a pool of blood getting bigger and bigger. Then I was totally sure of what I had done and I wished that this had gone totally different then it already was.

* * *

**AN: Okay that was a really crappy ending, but I guess I'll just have to stick with it. Just to tell you guys this is the first draft of this story so I might change it a lot. But don't worry I will post up the revised version of this story. Also please please please review! I see that a lot of the popular stories have that thing where they say I want 5 reviews for the next chapter type of mojo. Well....I'm not that popular but I won't be demanding that. But please please please if you can review the story. I really want to hear your thoughts. Also tell other people too who have Fanfic accounts! ....Okay well I think I should go now since it's getting late but I hope you guys enjoyed this and tell me how you thought it went!**

**In dedication to Fang,**

**Fly on.**


End file.
